<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La intención es lo que vale by pasivagresiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426105">La intención es lo que vale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva'>pasivagresiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Humor, M/M, Nyotaimori, Reita being adorkable as always, Valentine's Day, body sushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se trata de comida, todo lo que Reita toca, perece. Es por esto que debe encontrar una pronta solución para la cena de San Valentín si no quiere que Kai, su esposo, termine intoxicado por exceso de acrilamida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Reita (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La intención es lo que vale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de San Valentín había llegado y Reita no podía estar más nervioso. Se había preparado durante meses para poder entregar una cena digna de su novio en tan importante fecha. Kai siempre era el que constantemente lo estaba alimentando —a él, y al resto de sus amigos—. Era momento de darle un descanso, y, de paso, demostrarle que él también era capaz de preparar una deliciosa cena.</p><p>Kai había comenzado a sospechar de las intenciones del rubio cuando lo descubrió revisando videos de recetas simples. También, cuando se ofrecía a cocinar el almuerzo, aún cuando lo único que para entonces sabía preparar bien, fuese arroz, tallarines y puré de papas instantáneo. No lo detuvo, pues se le hacía adorable que Reita estuviera tan esmerado en mejorar en un aspecto básico que todo adulto independiente debía manejar.</p><p>Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir temor de que su amada cocina terminara patas arriba... Como siempre solía quedar cada que Reita intentaba cocinar en ella. Y esta vez, sería peor. Podía olerlo... Prácticamente podía oler la carne quemándose, así como oía la cacerola rebalsándose hasta ensuciar el suelo.</p><p>—Espero que no use el horno... —comentó en voz alta a su compañero de trabajo.</p><p>—¡Tenle más fe al pobre chico! ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?</p><p>Ruki le miró de reojo, con esas gafas que usaba cada que tenía que revisar la lista de insumos que necesitaban para la pastelería en que ambos chicos trabajaban.</p><p>El castaño oscuro levantó una ceja y le miró de vuelta. Su compañero ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.</p><p>—Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento después de la boda, con todo y nuestros nuevos electrodomésticos, le pedí a Reita si podía hacerme unas tostadas en el horno —hizo una pausa para beber de su vaso de café. Sin inmutarse por lo que a continuación iba a contar— Confundió el microondas con un horno eléctrico y la casa se llenó de humo. Todavía no puedo quitarle las manchas y el asqueroso aroma a quemado al microondas.</p><p>El contrario quedó boquiabierto y carcajeó con fuerza. Jamás se habría imaginado que la situación era tan espantosa.</p><p>—Vale, entonces yo que tú, daría aviso desde ya a los bomberos para que vayan a darse un paseo por tu casa. Ya sabes, por si las dudas.</p><p>—Créeme que lo estoy considerando.</p><p>Sólo para darle más tiempo al rubio, Kai había accedido a trabajar horas extras. No sabía si con ello hacía un bien o mal, puesto que le daba más tiempo a Reita para que tuviera todo listo... Pero también significaba, lo más probable, más cosas que fregar al día siguiente.</p><p>De todos modos, a pesar del trágico historial de Reita como chef, Kai no quería ser tan fatalista. Le daría el beneficio de la duda, e incluso, se mantendría con la ridícula fantasía de "tal vez hoy sea distinto". Imaginó una cena simple, pero bien ejecutada. Con una bonita presentación y un buen vino para disfrutar con las luces del comedor de forma tenue. Tal vez, algo de música sonando de fondo. Y como broche de oro, la sonrisa orgullosa de Reita, diciéndole "te dije que podría hacerlo, Kai".</p><p>Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír de inmediato. Sus manos se ocupaban de la decoración de unos cuantos pasteles que serían retirados por los rezagados que no alcanzaron a pedir el suyo antes. La demanda en una fecha como aquella era monumental, pero también significaba el triple de ganancias. Y eso, ponía feliz a Kai, por sobre todo el cansancio que sentía.</p><p>En casa de la pareja, Reita miraba el Apocalipsis de cuatro paredes en que había transformado la cocina. Intentó tres recetas: una entrada, un plato principal y un postre. No obstante, todas habían tenido un desenlace fatal.</p><p>Los mariscos de la entrada, se recocieron.</p><p>El pavo se quemó.</p><p>Finalmente, fracasó separando las yemas de las claras y el merengue había terminado amarillo y con una textura incomible.</p><p>Tenía dos posibles opciones. Tres, como mucho: la primera era asumir la derrota y esperar a que Kai llegara para que, como siempre, salvara la velada y le diera de comer a ambos.</p><p>La segunda, era pedir comida a domicilio y hacerla pasar como algo que él preparó.</p><p>La tercera, era fingir su muerte. Pero Reita no quería morir siendo tan joven y sintiéndose un perdedor.</p><p>Así que optó por la segunda. Un poco de trampa no le haría daño a nadie. Y si lo hacía, no sería al pobre estómago de su amado.</p><p>Cuando Kai se dirigía a casa, su cabeza se había llenado de esperanzadoras ideas de lo que Reita podría haberle preparado. "Tal vez no sólo sea la cena", pensó emocionado. "Quizás Reita tiene preparado algo más". Las manos comenzaron a sudarle poco antes de que sacara las llaves para abrir la puerta principal de su departamento.</p><p>Al entrar, no percibió ningún olor extraño. Mucho menos algún monstruo hecho de puré de papas reptando por el suelo de su hogar. De hecho, estaba tan silencioso, que parecía que se había equivocado de dirección.</p><p>—¿Reita?</p><p>Kai llamó en la sala y la cocina. En esta última, no había evidencia alguna de lo que pudo haber sido un desastre nuclear. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Tal como había dejado antes de salir.</p><p>¿Dónde más podría estar? Quizás se había rendido con la cena prometida y simplemente le estaba esperando en la recámara de ambos con una caja de chocolates.</p><p>—DIOS SANTO —exclamó y tan pronto entró a la habitación, volvió a salir por unos segundos por la impresión.</p><p>—Feliz San Valentín, amor.</p><p>Reita yacía en la cama matrimonial, completamente desnudo, y con un montón de piezas de sushi alrededor de su anatomía. Consideró que pedir comida a casa, y además, fingir que él la había preparado, era una burla para todo el amor que sentía por su pareja. Él merecía algo más. Mucho más.</p><p>—Como has de imaginar, mi plan original falló. No pude hacer la cena, así que me transformé en ella.</p><p>La expresión de Kai continuaba siendo completamente desconcertada. Se acercó con precaución, incrédulo de que a su esposo se le hubiese ocurrido semejante barbaridad. Reita tenía unas ideas muy alocadas a veces... Pero esto rayaba en lo caricaturesco.</p><p>—Espera —indicó y el castaño se detuvo en seco— Ya puedes salir.</p><p>Kai chilló al ver que alguien salía del armario.</p><p>—Es el chico del delivery —explicó escuetamente. Apenas movió su cabeza para mirar al joven de aproximadamente veinte años— Toma los 3500 yenes adicionales de la cajonera. Gracias por todo.</p><p>—Con permiso —el joven, tanto o más espantado que Kai, retiró el dinero como su cliente se lo indicó y se retiró no sin antes bajar un poco la visera de su gorro, en gesto de despedida.</p><p>La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio por unos momentos, luego de que la puerta principal revelara que el chico ya había abandonado la casa con el dinero del pedido y varios billetes extra para sí mismo. Seguramente, por haberle puesto las piezas de sushi encima a Reita.</p><p>—AKIRA, ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO!?</p><p>El rubio gruñó. Detestaba tener que admitir su derrota.</p><p>—Significa que soy un inútil en la cocina y que sin ti me moriría de hambre, ¿estás contento?</p><p>Kai se llevó un mano al rostro, intentando mantener la calma. Su enojo no duró demasiado. De un momento a otro, una risa ahogada en su garganta dio paso a varias más, que fue el inicio de un ataque de carcajadas.</p><p>—¡No te rías y ven a comerme luego! ¡Está muy frío!</p><p>Incapaz de dejar de reír, Kai se agarró la barriga mientras se acercaba a la mesita auxiliar para tomar unos palillos chinos.</p><p>—Este es el mejor San Valentín.</p><p>—¿Lo dices porque no quemé la cocina?</p><p>—No... —se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su esposo—. Es porque son estas estupideces tuyas las que me demuestran que me casé con el hombre con el que quiero envejecer y reír, para toda la vida.</p><p>Reita suspiró aliviado. No podía reír demasiado porque tiraría los bocados a la cama.</p><p>—Provecho —dijo el rubio antes de que Kai comenzara a seleccionar por dónde empezar—. Y cuidado con lo que agarres con esos palillos.</p><p>—Calla. La comida no habla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>